Return of the Targaryens
by quarianjedi
Summary: AU! Lyanna gives her daughter to Ned. He arrives just in time to save Princess Rhaenys. Let the games begin! Yuri incest Fem!Jon x Rhaenys, lemon included


My second published story and first ever lemon...Enjoy:)

"Protect her, Ned! Keep her safe! Her name is Visenya. Visenya Targaryen." whispered Lyanna Stark before she closed her eyes for good.

"I will, Lya, I promise." were the last words she heard before all faded to black.

14 years later in Winterfell

"Ha, I win!" yelled a girl of 14 years to a boy of 16. The girl was tall for her age, had curly black hair and bright grey eyes. Typical Stark traits, more so than Lady Catelyn's kids, some would say. Never to her face of course. Her name was Joanna Snow, bastard of Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. The boy was a brunet and already showing signs of puberty. He was the firstborn son and heir of Lord Stark, Robb. Joanne dropped her practice blade and stuck her arm out for Robb to grasp. The cheering of two girls could be heard from beside the practice field. One was a young 12 year old by the name of Arya, the second daughter of the Lord Stark. She was short and mousy, often teased by others for that. She looked up to both Joanna and Robb. Much to the ire of Lady Catelyn she also wanted to be a fighter, like her big sister Joanne. The other girl was a tall girl of 16 with olive skin and black hair and purple eyes. Another bastard of Lord Stark. Her name was Rhae Sand. As Joanne's her mother was a mystery as well. The only know fact was that both their mothers were Dornish. As she resembled a dornishwoman more than Joanne with her pale skin, she got the surname Sand, the common surname for bastards in Dorne. What neither of them knew was that in fact Joanna was Visenya Targaryen, second daughter of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhae knew she was Rhaenys as she was 2 when she was taken from King's Landing to save his life. Ned remembered that day in full clarity as well.

 _Flashback_

 _Ned was running into the Red Keep as soon as he heard that Jaime Lannister, one of the Kingsguard stabbed the Mad King Aerys Targaryen II to death. When he arrived to the throne room he saw Jaime sitting on the Iron Throne with the king dead in the pool of his own blood at the knight's feet. "What are you doing, Lannister?!" yelled Ned. "Don't you worry, Lord Stark. I'm merely keeping the throne warm for Lord Baratheon." answered the Kingslayer. Robert Baratheon was one of the leaders of the Rebellion - like Ned - and also his best friend. He was chosen to be the future king of the seven kingdoms. Robert was also betrothed to Lyanna Stark, younger sister of Ned, who went missing months ago, kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen. "Where are the children, Lannister?" an aggravated Ned asked. "With the Dornish whore in her room. Amory went after them to handle things." answered Jaime. Ned first was hot with rage then a cold feeling settled in his stomach. Ser Amory Lorch was a despicable man and Ned knew what he was capable of. He immediately ran to Princess Elia Martell's room where hers and Rhaegar's children were. When Ned opened the door, his eyes widened with terror. The little babe Aegon's head was crushed against the wall, the Princess Elia was lieing on the ground raped and choking on her blood and the Princess Rhaenys, a girl of 2 was hiding under her bed. Ser Amory hadn't noticed Ned entering the room. Ned drew his sword and struch the knight's head with the pommel to knock him out. "Lord Stark!" called out the dieing princess. He quickly kneeled beside her. "My Lady?" he spoke back. "Take my daughter! Please keep her safe!" the Princess begged. Ned thought about Robert. His friend wanted to kill every last Targaryen. Ned pleaded with him that the kids were innocent but Robert insisted on killing every last "vile dragonspawn". He quickly took off his cape and put it on the princess Rhaenys who came out from under her bed and took her into his arms. He peeked out of the room and when he didn't see anyone outside he quickly left in search of a bannerman who could hold onto the princess for now, leaving a knocked out knight, a dead princess and baby prince in the room. He soon found Howland Reed, his most loyal banner man and personal friend. He gave him the children for safekeeping and told him to lead the Northern army back to Winterfell._

 _Flashback end_

"See? I told you I'd win!" Joanna smirked at Rhae. "Well then I have a reward for the winner girl." Rhae smirked back. "Oh, I like the sound of that..." exclaimed Theon lecherous. Theon Greyjoy was Lord Starks ward and unofficial political hostage after the Starks defeated the Greyjoys during Robert's Rebellion. "Shut up, you perv! Both girls shouted embarrassed. Theon just giggled. As Joanna passed Rhae on her way back inside she whispered "Meet me in the Godswood in 10." Jo went inside and took a quick shower and went on her way to the Godswood. When she got there she saw Rhae already standing in front of the white Weirwood tree. "Been waiting long?" She asked. "No, not really." The other girl answered back. "Good. See? This is where our ancestors made their wows." Joanna said with a dreamy voice. "Then it!s quite appropriate for us..." Rhae said. Jo looked at her questioningly. Rhae grabbed her hands and pulled her closer with the other girl's hands still in hers. She gazed at Jo lovingly and said: "Jo, for a long time now I wanted to tell you something..." "What is it?" Jo asked already suspecting the answer. "I...I love you, Joanna Snow!" whispered Rhae. Jo instead of answering pulled her close, their bodies flush against each other, and she kissed her. It was as if the whole universe stopped, waiting for their lips to meet in a sinful touch. As their mouths connected both could see three shapes taking form. In the middle was a tall handsome man with indigo eyes and long silver hair wearing a silver armor with a red dragon imprinted on it. The other two forms were women. The one on the right was a tall olive skinned and black haired Dornish beauty. The other was a barely adult lean girl with brown hair and would be best described as a feral beauty. All three were smiling at the two girls. Then as quickly as they appeared, they vanished. The two girls in heat thought nothing of it other than being weirded out a bit and resumed their ministrations. First it was just some light kissing but then it got deeper. Their tongues danced around each other and both felt themselves heating up. Unfortunately soon the need for air became apparent and they separated. "Wow..." exhaled Rhae. Joanna just growled and started kissing her neck. She nibbled on it and gently bit it marking her. 'A true wolf' thought Rhae. Jo soon separated, pulled back and gazed into the other girl's eyes. "Before the Gods Old and New I am yours, Rhae Sand and you are mine!" She said and glanced at the tree. "Rhaenys..." came a small whisper. "What?" Joanna asked. "My real name is Rhaenys Targaryen..." came the whisper a little stronger. Jo's jaw dropped. "Did you just say that you are the dead Targaryen princess?!" Jo exclaimed. "Yes... I understand if you hate me now..." Rhaenys said in a small voice. "No fucking way. I don't care if you are Rhae Sandra or Rhaenys Targaryen... To me you are the girl I fell in love with!" Joanna said with determination. "Thank you, Jo... You don't know how much that means to me..." Rhaenys said happily.

*****LEMON ALERT*****

"Why don't you show your appreciation then?" Jo asked with a smirk. Rhae giggled and gained a smirk as well. "I'll break this wild wolf in..." she whispered seductively. Joanna blushed and the heat travelled to between her lower regions. "Good luck, princess!" she japed back with a roguish smirk. Rhae growled and jumped on Joanna making her fall back onto the ground. Rhae was sat on her crotch smirking. She quickly pulled Jo's shirt off exposing her chest and stomach to the cool northern breeze. Both girls were quite developed for their age, their breasts being the size of oranges. Rhaenys put her mouth on one of Joanna's nipples and started suckling. Joanna moaned and put her hand in the princess's soft hair. The girls unconsciously started rubbing their crotches against each other feeling the heat getting stronger. Jo gently pushed Rhae away and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off exposing the princess as well. Jo sat up and started suckling on one breast while massaging the other with her hand. "Ohhh" moaned the olive skinned girl. Jo's mouth left the teat and started kissing her now-more-than-best-friend with fervour. Their humping sped up as they both felt their released approaching. They moaned each other's name as they came. They held each other exhaused for a while. Then both stood up blushing furiously and started to put their clothes back on. "We gotta do this again." said Rhaenys with a blush. "Your wish is my command, my lady!" responded Joanna and gave her lover a peck on the lips.


End file.
